


The Cage

by IHidMyFaceFromYouNoMore



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anal, Excessive Semen, First Times, Hurt/Comfort, Invasive Surgery Mention, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Chastity Belt, Non-Sexy Torture Devices, Post ‘The Wire’, Reach-around, Self-Lubricating Cardassians, and i can respect me, but this is what i wanted to see in a fic !, but yknow what i mean right?, can't believe that's not a tag, could i have predicted i would be writing about this in 2018?, forced celibacy, handjob, survey says: no, we sure are treading some new pornographic ground this year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHidMyFaceFromYouNoMore/pseuds/IHidMyFaceFromYouNoMore
Summary: Having finally realized their need for each other, Julian and Garak are unfortunately not done running into obstacles.- - -Set after 'The Wire', best to watch it before reading.Glossary in the end notes. Enjoy !





	The Cage

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-upload from my old account that I have deleted. The work upload was originally on November 25, 2018, and I have left it untouched so it is exactly as it was.

Finally, Julian had gotten Garak as horizontal as he needed him, after well over a year of stepping around the hot coals, Julian had finally, finally taken the defining step: a kiss. An evening of discussion, two glasses of _kanar_ , a plate of _lect_ , and Julian had finally made it, he had scooted close enough to Garak on his sofa to only lean in and be accepted.

He was fairly sure it was partially due to the incident with the implant. Garak’s suffering had proven to bring them closer, even if it had to be uncomfortably close when he grappled with Garak in a fit of rage, before they could really know what it would be to hold one another properly. 

 

Julian was soon half-draped over Garak’s torso in an awkward position to kiss him from above. He was slipping off the couch entirely but Julian only needed to be able to kiss Garak as he was doing now. His entire body buzzed, _finally! I’ve waited for this courage, Garak, and now I’ve got you were I need you, I never want to stop kissing you, please -_

 

Garak, whose hands had been around Julian’s shoulders in order to bring him further down, suddenly clenched around the fabric of his uniform as the face beneath Julian screwed itself up in pain. Julian immediately withdrew in a panic. _But the implant, it shouldn’t -_

“Garak, what’s wrong? Did I do something?” Julian stopped everything he was doing, his hands detached from the scales along Garak’s neck that he had been caressing just before.

Garak looked as if we was trying to still the pain, collecting himself for a moment before he could relax his face somewhat and speak.

“Oh, I’m afraid that you’ve done exactly the right thing, dear.” Garak’s tense eyes finally opened to look at Julian’s with a hurt kind of humor.

 

Garak often puzzled Julian, but this one had to take the cake. “What? What do you mean?” 

Those hurt eyes averted his gaze again. Garak was silent as he struggled to find out how to phrase himself. Julian could see this, he laid his assuring hands around Garak’s upper arms. 

“You know I want to help you, no matter what. If you’re in pain, you can tell me.” was Julian’s way of saying how much he cared about Garak, how he couldn’t stand to see him writhing in torturous agony. Not again.

 

Still, Garak was silent. Julian detected something else he hadn’t noticed in Garak before, something that looked like shame. It only furthered Julian’s concern.

“It isn’t the implant… Is it?” He couldn’t let this go on in silence, he had to try everything to get Garak to talk to him. 

 

With a strained sigh, he finally did. “No, it shouldn’t be, not after your meticulous expertise with the extraction. If I know you and trust you like I do, you would not have made a job half done of that operation.”

Julian would have reacted to the genuine compliment if he hadn’t been so anxious to know what Garak was going to tell him.

 

Garak sat up with another strained sigh. “The implant … was not the only ‘gift’ the Order left me with.” 

_Oh._ _Of course they wouldn’t just let him live as easy as that. Oh, Garak…_ “If there are more torture-devices embedded in you, I will stop at nothing to remove them.”

Garak nearly smiled. “I know you would, dear doctor.” Garak was visibly growing more ashamed at every sentence he uttered.

“Please tell me then, and I will.”

“Well - The implant, despite its flaws, had the advantage of being located in such a neutral space, the skull. No doctor, whether they be Bajoran, human or Cardassian, will deny you if you ask them to look at your head. But, oh, they knew, the Order knew that with my exile… It wouldn’t be so easy to find a doctor willing to look at one’s _ajan_.”

 

It was a word the Universal Translator couldn’t process, and a word Julian had only seen briefly in the medical files they had recovered from the old Terok Nor computers. He immediately feared the worst. What _had_ they done to Garak?

“What did they do?” Julian asked quietly. 

Garak had a vacancy in his stare. He almost looked as if he would break into a self-deprecating laugh any time now. “With the knowledge that on this station I would never be treated for it, as all Cardassians aboard Terok Nor knew about my exile and my condition, any Bajoran hates me by default and, in the impossible scenario that a Federation doctor were to tread ground here, he would side with the Bajorans and never come within ten meters of my presence.” Now Garak smiled that self-deprecating smile that still told him he had turned his luck. Julian did too, he squeezed Garak’s arms a bit more.

“So the Order knew I would live out the rest of my days, untouched. And yet…” Garak went back to that shamed face.

“Garak, it’s only the nether regions. It’s nothing to feel embarrassed about. I’m a doctor, remember? I can help.” Julian assured. He wished Garak would get to the point, he had to alleviate his anxiety over guessing it in his head.

“Only you’re more than just my medical professional, Julian. You risk being repulsed at the thought that you ever tried to bed me the way I am.”

It didn’t take Julian a second to reply: “No, Garak. Never.”

 

Garak’s eyes softened. “The Order had rules about its agents when it comes to intimacy. The rules are as follows: don’t engage in it. To be unable to get romantically involved keeps an agent on track. No distractions, you see.” Garak paused again to acknowledge how he had ended up here, then. “It’s a sort of cage. They lodge it inside to keep the Cardassian agent from everting. And at the same time, nothing can enter.” 

 

Julian digested his words. _Oh, Garak._

“And just as you’ve seen with the implant, nothing the Order does to its former agents is a job half done. It isn’t meant to be taken out.”

 

“You’ve been in so much pain.” Julian didn’t know what else to say.

“Well, not until recently, as you know. My misuse of the implant meant I didn’t react like this whenever you’ve exhilarated me in the past, my dear. For my _sotl_ to strain against the cage is meant to hurt me, to get me to still any arousal so that I can keep a clear head for the sake of the Order.” Garak tutted with an air of annoyance. “It is very effective.”

 

Julian shouldn’t feel guilty about having done what he thought would make Garak feel good, what he thought would excite him. Julian had had his hands all over those sensitive neck ridges just minutes ago, it was no doubt that which had caused Garak to wince in pain. 

Guilt is a very destructive emotion, however. And Julian certainly felt it at the knowledge that he had caused Garak unnecessary suffering. 

“Then I’ll help you. We’ll figure out how to extract it the same as we did with the implant.” Guilt was also a great motivator. “If you’ll let me, I think I should start by … Well, seeing how your situation is.”

 

Garak complied with only a moment’s hesitation before unfastening his pants. It was a cumbersome angle to shimmy out of one’s pants in, but Garak was eventually naked from the waist down and had Julian sitting beside him to look between his parted legs. 

“This isn’t exactly how I dreamed I would be undressing for you, my dear.”

“I don’t doubt it. However, it is the reality we live in, and if all goes well, you’ll live out your dreams soon.” Julian took the moment to smirk at Garak and alleviate the atmosphere a bit. It worked, Garak seemed less tense, although it might also have been from him finally telling someone about all this. _He has been walking around with that secretly all these years. Garak …_

 

Julian seamlessly switched to his professional mode when he pried apart the lips of the _ajan_ , the genital slit, to look inside. There was nothing to be clearly seen inside, as the entrance was blocked by a hard grid, seemingly metallic in composition, covering the entire opening. All that could be seen from within the dark cavity was the head of the _sotl_ , pressing meekly to the metal mesh. 

Julian didn’t need a tricorder to know that it had been mistreated a lot as of late. The pinkish gray skin of it, which looked delicate, was inflamed with dark bruises from the sharp edges of the grid. Julian could nearly see it pulse with anger. The sinking feeling inside him deepened at the thought of a caged animal, throwing itself at the fence of its enclosure every day of its life. 

 

Julian realized he had been brought out of his professional mode so he forced himself back in, trying now to look for where the grating had been bolted or welded to Garak. It was internal, a seamless job, no doubt a full operation. And just as Garak had said, it seemed to be just like the implant: not meant to be removed. At least not with ease.

Julian looked up to an anxious Garak. “I’ll need to research this. There has to be accounts of removals somewhere, I could at least start by consulting the Cardassian databanks.” _Worst case scenario, I return to Enabran Tain and consult him again._ “I’ll also need to do a proper tricorder scan so I can see how it is actually attached. Would you come down to the infirmary with me?”

“Suppose it can’t be done here, in the privacy of my quarters? The infirmary is such a theater…”

Julian knew he was right. If it were him in Garak’s place, he wouldn’t want to be seen in that way by any of the nurses or adjacent patients. He’d had a hellish time last, with the whole implant ordeal. Julian didn’t want Garak to feel humiliated any further, only the stars knew how much he had had to endure under the Order already. “I’ll go get my tricorder.”

Garak smiled a ‘thank you’.

 

\- - -

 

It was a few, frustrating days of dialing Cardassian medical peers and studying the holos Julian had taken of Garak’s problem, but Julian persisted through it. Every time there was a lull in the medbay he would be questioning the computer for extraction-methods, for what it knew about the materials the cage consisted of and several other tangentially related questions, just anything that would give Julian a less tangential answer. 

 

Those calls to the few Cardassian medical officers he knew had been not so fruitful. Either they pretended they knew nothing of it(understandably fearing that the Order was listening in) or they genuinely didn’t have any expertise with it but were willing to brainstorm with Julian. He used all the feedback he could possibly get his hands on to speed up the process until he arrived at something that could work. Theoretically. Confidence was not abundant in Julian in those days. 

 

Garak kept assuring him at their lunches that it was fine, he had endured it for most of his life, he could endure a few days, weeks, months more. Tenacious Julian was of course not satisfied or calmed by that. Garak’s statement only spoke to how degrading and wretched the situation had been for him, that it was ‘fine’. ‘ _Fine’. I saw that look up close of your face, ruined by pain, and you expect me to believe you’re ‘fine’?_

 

One of the worst aspects was how self-aware Julian had become around Garak. He knew that he had to retain a degree of normalcy around him, otherwise every conversation they had would become way too depressing. So he could carry on with their usual discussions, but that self-conscious thought about what effect Julian had on Garak nagged him in the back of his mind. 

He tried to tone down his flirtatious attitude around Garak to avoid, well, hurting him, as bizarre as that sounded out of context. It just took the flavor out of Julian’s interactions with him. Julian missed being flirtatious, a bit of a tease, playing _that_ game with him. It motivated him to think that once Garak had recovered, both could go back to their old ways - and maybe with even fewer inhibitions. 

Julian had had all the intentions in the world to be intimate with Garak that night, right before he found out about the cage. Those thoughts had not deteriorated because of this problem, contrary to Garak’s concerns about what Julian thought of him and his body.

Only, how would Garak react after so many years of forced abstinence? It was hard to imagine how anyone would react, let alone Garak, the emotional enigma. And Julian being the first person for Garak to have sex with in so many years - _wait, if Garak had been trained to be an agent of the Obsidian Order since early childhood, how long has he been caged? Maybe it first happened after puberty set in, or maybe several years after it ended. But maybe Garak has never had sex before? Could that really be? Really? Garak? Do I have a lot to live up to? I mean, even more than I already do. And now I think about it, could Garak have had a thing for me before the ordeal with the implant, but because of this predicament, he knew he couldn’t act on it? Which is why he didn’t make his move until recently … Because he became more willing to trust me in helping him. Can I even ask him if he has ever -_

Julian realized he had gotten on the wrong train of thought, stopping himself to return to reality, then went back to looking at the x-ray holos.

 

\- - -

 

Julian convinced Garak to let him conduct the surgery in the infirmary after all. He compromised on the conditions that it would be done at the least busy time for the medbay and Julian promised that. He couldn’t exactly take all the equipment that was practically bolted to the walls of the infirmary with him into the habitat rings, no matter how much he wanted to alleviate Garak’s humiliation. 

Julian set up one of the closed rooms meant for operations, ordering that no-one but him and Garak were allowed in. Julian utilized the medical assistant program from the computer in order to monitor Garak’s anesthesia, heart rate, blood pressure and so forth, which he’d normally have a nurse for. A lot of new territory was being treaded today. Julian took a steadying breath.

 

The ordeal took him maybe an hour and a half, mostly due to his own uncertainty in his abilities. Yet he succeeded, he managed to weaken the structure of the grid’s locks and make incisions just large enough to collapse and remove the cage safely. All the rest was dermal regeneration and contemplation running wild in Julian’s head. _How is Garak going to react when he wakes up?_

 

Julian had him discreetly beamed into Garak’s own quarters, making sure he’d wake up in his own bed like they’d planned. As it was late in the night, Julian had time to kill, he thought he might wait until Garak was conscious again. He could just sit on the other side of the surprisingly large bed and read a noir novella on his PADD while he waited for Garak to come around. 

Julian blinked. He was so tired, warm, lying down… Lying down? _Wait, I fell asleep?_ Julian blinked some more, indeed, he had fallen asleep after he’d gotten a little too comfortable on that plush bed. His PADD told him it was nearly 0900. He looked over to Garak. _Garak? Where -_

 

But he was only around the corner of the door to the adjacent bathroom, peeking at Julian with a mug in his hands. Garak had changed out of the surgery-gown he had slept in, now he was clad in his gem-toned morning-robe. He looked content. 

Julian must have looked a bit silly, lying in his full uniform on a bed that wasn’t his after he had told himself he would not sleep until Garak was awake. Garak, who was very awake and seemed more spry than he had in weeks, told Julian ‘Good morning’ and handed him the mug. As soon as Julian was up in a seated position again, he accepted it with a mirroring ‘Good morning’. 

“So, how are you feeling? The hypo should be wearing off by now if it’s been, what, 6 hours… It’s not unexpected to feel a bit bruised.”

“To put it plainly, my dear doctor, I feel something I haven’t felt like in a long time. And that feels very good.” Garak’s smile was just a bit relieved. It melted Julian a little. “Sure, I am bruised, a tad swollen, but it is nothing - nothing compared to … Everything else.” 

“That’s just what I hoped.”

 

Julian spent his morning talking to Garak while going through a few cups of Tarkalean tea to wash his breakfast down. Just talking. For now. Well, Julian did still have responsibilities, he had to be in the infirmary by 1030, there wasn’t exactly time for anything else but a chat. He left Garak’s quarters with a dinner-date for that coming weekend. 

 

\- - -

 

Dinner had been so different now that Julian could sleep easy, knowing that Garak was, finally, all right. Not only was Julian more well-rested and assured, he could feel that Garak was truly enjoying himself, he was generally a little lighter, his posture a tad more relaxed, his tone -

 

His tone was wholly sensuous throughout the evening. Now that Garak was no longer restrained, his true, filthy colors came out, albeit in low susurrations. 

It was terrible for Julian’s sensibilities, he had wanted Garak to fuck him for so long and the entire meal had him constantly on the verge of taking Garak by the hand and forgetting about the bill or onlookers, just get him in the nearest turbolift and speed off to his quarters. 

But Julian, a professional at heart, couldn’t have that be his public image for the coming weeks, not as he had been surrounded in the Replimat by the families of DS9, half of whom he had treated and the other half he would inevitably be treating for something at some point. The best he could do was convince Garak to skip dessert, which he was more than happy to do.

 

Finally they could kiss without fear of more hurting. Julian led them to the bedroom to elaborate on the kisses, already a finger under his collar, ready to strip his own shirt off. Julian did so as he was standing by the foot of the bed, then looked Garak in the eye as he remembered something: “Would you show me how you dreamed of undressing for me?” 

Garak’s smile was infinitely warm and a tad salacious, it translated directly in his tone of voice. “I would love to, my dear.”

He started with his tunic(one of the ones Julian secretly loved, it had more of an open neckline to show off those scales that were so palatable when Garak’s muscles moved under them). Garak neatly folded it to set aside before continuing with his insulated undershirt. This, of course, had Julian going from watching excitedly to impatiently agitated in less than a minute. 

“Is this really what you dreamed of? Slowly dressing down as you painstakingly fold your clothes while I wait?”

“I like to keep my clothes neat, Julian. You know this already, you knew what you were getting into.”  
“But come on, Garak - haven’t you waited too long for this?”

“I _can_ wait a few minutes longer.”

“But you don’t _have_ to.” 

Julian strode toward Garak, he had his hands up under that thick shirt in seconds and ghosting his lips against Garak’s. He stroked at those delectable neck ridges again. Garak closed his eyes to breathe Julian in. He seemed as if he was surprised that no pain followed this, his eyes re-opened with that expression in them. 

“I suppose -“ but Garak hadn’t a need to finish his breathy sentence because his hands were already unfastening the clasps of his pants, his feet were kicking off their boots and a smirking Julian was doing the same with his own remaining clothes.

 

Finally, naked and lying horizontally again, both continued the long overdue kisses and caresses of each other. Julian had been somewhat hard since sometime halfway through dinner, so his own now fully erect cock was happily rubbing against the scales of one of Garak’s thighs. He longed to see Garak’s _sotl_ , Julian removed himself from Garak’s mouth only to get up to look down to it. 

Finally properly everted and glistening in the low light, the _sotl_ was a stoic grayish pink figure resting on Garak’s stomach. Free and healed, it had no visible traces of the abuse it had endured. It made Julian so happy to see, for more than one reason. He took him into his hand, they had waited long enough, he guided him in as he straddled Garak’s hips. 

 

The face Garak made was indescribable as Julian took him inside, he was quick to start his fast movement which only enhanced Garak’s wordless expression further. The hands on Julian’s hips tightened and tightened in a sudden grasp that ended with Garak’s eyes fluttering shut before he tensed and released. It had been short, but Julian was overjoyed at the sight beneath him and was just about to remove himself before Garak looked at him again and bolted up, taking Julian on his lap with him. 

He tumbled them over so that Julian now was on his back, Garak thrusting into him for a few more seconds before he tensed again, another release. _So soon? Incredible._ Julian was a little stunned and very fascinated. Garak was catching his breath before stating: “Fortunately, we Cardassians have a very short refractory period - so don’t worry, I wouldn’t want to leave you hanging, dear. Although I apologize for the inconsistent pace.”

Julian grinned up at him. “Do continue, then.”

 

And Garak did, taking Julian again and again, in the beginning only lasting a few seconds before he had to halt. It took Garak some six more orgasms before he had worked his way up to a minute of no interruptions, then a handful of minutes from thereon as he gradually slowed down as well while he changed positions from time to time to give Julian the best he could offer. 

And with Garak having fucked him for a good while as he stroked Julian’s cock, he too was building toward a climax, finally. They were on their sides, Garak was speeding up the pumping of Julian’s cock as he ground into him from behind when Julian’s eyes rolled back and he let himself come with an elongated moan. Garak then finished another climax, finally sated enough to draw his _sotl_ back inside. 

Julian had never experienced so much ejaculate as now, he didn’t plan on going anywhere as he felt his inner thighs become even wetter. And that was not even counting the times Garak had pulled out to come and, of course, Julian’s own ejaculation that was seeping into his sheets and probably further down. He considered replicating a new mattress in the morning. But first, a thorough shower. If Julian could get up, that is. 

 

He instead turned just enough to look at Garak and draw him in for a kiss.  Garak looked at him when he drew back after a moment. 

“This is just to say, all of this is not how we Cardassians normally couple. I assure you, it isn’t standard to come as many times as that, and _definitely_ not as frequently … You have certainly witnessed first hand many years of build-up.” Garak made Julian chuckle. 

“Next time, it will be different from my side as I can hopefully now exercise a little more restraint when it comes to climaxing.” Garak phrased so wonderfully.

 

“Garak.”

“Yes, dear?”

“Was this… You know…”

“I know what?”

“You know - I mean, have you had sex before? Before me?”

“Julian, that’s a _terribly_ personal question.”

 

He couldn’t believe it. Julian shut his mouth. Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary:  
> Lect: translates as ‘orange’, probably the fruit, not the color  
> Kanar: that sirupy liquor Cardassians love
> 
> \- - -
> 
> Didn’t plan to use the word ‘finally’ as a leitmotif, but, well!
> 
> The title of this fic is also a nod to the lost pilot of Star Trek’s original series, which was ‘The Cage’(you know, the one were Pike is captain and Spock’s hair’s all weird).
> 
> And, hey, if you have any thoughts about what you've just read; do leave a comment ! I love a comment.


End file.
